King Nothing
by Annjul414
Summary: A short one-shot concerning the episode 1x08. When the dust settles down, Klaus returns to the reclaimed manor to face the outcome of his triumph over Marcel. Some victories are more bitter than the others.


A/N: The Originals are probably the best spin-off ever. Not only it has my favorite TVD characters but the story is amazing, just like the dialogues. I was extremely impressed with the 1x08 episode. The conversations between Klaus and his siblings are usually good, but the monologue that Nik gives in one of the last scenes shook me to the core. It was brilliant.  
Soooo… I was thinking about a short story revolving around this episode for some time now, just for the sake of getting it out of my system.  
Third Person POV Klaus-centric cause it would be rather complicated to get into the Mikaelson heads too deeply.  
All mistakes are mine.

Disclaimer: The Originals and its awesome characters belong to Julie Plec and the CW. The song "King Nothing" is owned by Metallica.

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson felt more than pleased. With indubitable delight painted on his features, he was wandering around the reclaimed estate of his now shattered family, fully satisfied with the outcome of the last battle. The direct victory over Marcel and his subjects brought him long-awaited fulfillment. The city was finally his.

Still, the survival of his enemy was inconvenient. It was not was not a feeling of fear that lurked in his heart, because Klaus not once considered Marcellus a threat, but rather of regret. He showed excessive mercy by the coin offer, yet a promise is a promise, and Mikaelsons never go back on their words. Additionally, by keeping the dark-skinned man alive, he would eventually get a hold on his army.  
Now he only had to plan how to successfully establish his reign. The witches were still on the picture, and as long as his foes were breathing, he would not rest peacefully. Klaus stopped at the balcony, waiting for the remnants of the Marcel's vampires gather in the courtyard. The crowd downstairs was lesser than he had imagined, which was convenient. Converting them to his side before he would create his own subordinates would be a task, nevertheless, fewer amount of people to submit was more achievable. He faced the assembly and grunted few times.

"Vampires of New Orleans. The new era has risen. As you may have heard, as a consequence of certain events, there was a change of authority. The rightful king of this city has reclaimed the power. That king is me." He paused, scanning the faces in front of him. "Anyone who has a desire to serve me and be rewarded is welcomed to join my ranks by pledging the loyalty. Those who doesn't… well, they are sworn to be obedient even that. Marcellus, your former governor, in an act of cowardice submitted to me willingly, which makes you, his former subjects, mine to control."  
The vampires were eyeing each other in silence, bitter expression on their faces. None of them dared to spoke a word.  
"You do not know the history of this place. You do not know the truth. You do not know the rules. But you. will. learn." Klaus punctuated, sly grin fixed on his lips. "I hope that you are all well aware of one matter. Whoever makes an attempt to oppose me in any way, dies. No pleading. No punishment. No second chances. Our friend Marcel has learnt this the hard way, hasn't he?" He grinned wider, looking straight at the black man whose features hardened. "The same fate happens also to those who try to hurt Hayley and the baby. She is the honored guest of this house, and no harm will come to her." Few people threw a look at the girl who covered in the shadows nearby. Klaus's face softened as he took in the troubled looks of the vampires.

"Now as we made it all clear, who wants to play a guide? I have a feeling that this place changed a little bit since my last visit."

* * *

Niklaus thoroughly explored the estate, stating opinions and giving directions to the staff. With curiosity he reached the underground tunnels, where Marcel kept his prisoners. The hybrid was pleasantly surprised with the ex-king's cleverness and congratulated him on the idea. Soon after, he dismissed the vampires who accompanied him.  
"Leave me be. I plan to have a little chat with those unfortunate fools." He looked around the ruined cellar, examining the half-alive victims.

"This is your lucky day my friends." Klaus raised his voice with amusement. "I assume that all of you somehow agitated the vampire called Marcel, am I wrong? Seeing how you ended up here, this must be the case. I will be straightforward. Marcel no longer has the power to keep you imprisoned. I, however, Niklaus Mikaelson, do. But I have no need to do so." He halted for a moment, noticing the modest reaction coming from the captives.  
"Considering that we all share dislike for the man who sentenced you to such fate, I expect us to work together in the near future. Side with me, the new king of New Orleans, and you will enjoy the benefits of having me as your friend. And the pleasure to take revenge on Marcel. Eventually."

Having said that, Klaus ordered a couple of vampires to free the prisoners and returned quickly to the manor. Upon seeing Marcel standing in the open yard, he went directly to him.  
"Know this, by turning my sister against me, you deserve nothing but painful death. The fact that you are still here, unharmed, you owe to my limited amount of honor and mercy. Remember, you breathe because I allow it. Just as it always was. Try anything ever again, and I will make sure that nothing will be left of you and your little circle of devotees. I have no problem in exterminating each and every one of you." He angrily breathed in low voice, face inches to Marcel's. "You can hide behind your speeches of loyalty, what do I care, but this place, this city, was always mine. And I do not need you or your pathetic excuses of vampires to oversee it." The Afro-American man did not move a muscle. Klaus relaxed his posture, leaning back a little. His voice smooth and quiet.  
"The living quarters upstairs are off-limits. You may stay here, until I decide what to do with you. Play nice and there might be a possibility that one day of my eternal existence I will be content enough to forgive you this little stunt you pulled off. And one more thing... I want you nowhere close to the wolf girl."

Without waiting for the response from Marcel, Klaus disappeared into his chambers.

* * *

It was still the middle of the night, when he restlessly paced around the rooms, deep in thought. He went outside to watch the city lights, the cold wind rustled the leaves on the trees and the moon shone faintly through the dark clouds. He leant on the balcony railings, contemplating upon recent events when he felt the presence behind him.  
"I do not remember inviting you to my home, brother. Or perhaps you misunderstood my last words. It is hard for me to believe so, I was very clear." Klaus spoke without facing the other man.

"I come in peace. Niklaus, please. Reason with us." Elijah voiced softly with a worried expression. The collar of his white shirt was disarrayed, and the black suit he wore was wrinkled. "We all make mistakes and do things we are not proud of. I admit that my false assumptions and Rebekah's actions were unjust and you have every right to feel upset, but do not reject us."

Klaus tightened his jaw with a fake smile. "Mistakes? … Unjust? Is this how you call betrayal these days?" he asked, keeping the eyes on the horizon.

"Please brother, listen – "

"No Elijah! I have heard enough from you!" Klaus cut him off violently, pointing finger at his face. "All I wanted since coming here, was to have my family united, living together in the city we built, in the home we owned. It was our duty to stand against the man who seized what was not his to take, who dared to flaunt his debatable power before us. And you, my siblings, abandoned me in the darkest hour, along with our once common dream to a have place called home." He lowered his last words to whisper, emotion written on his features. Elijah's eyes shone with pain.

"Why couldn't you let go? We can have a home elsewhere. Marcel created a community for himself, surely we can do the same, if this is what you wish."

Klaus's expression changed into the shocked one. He looked at Elijah with eyes wide open and barely mouthed. "Elsewhere? Why for the love of gods would we look elsewhere, when everything we had created was rightfully ours to have?! Marcel didn't form New Orleans, we did! He should have obediently handed it over within the seconds we arrived." The hybrid was piercing his brother with look full of rage. "I really hope that you are not defending him, Elijah. Not only had he disobeyed me, but he also disrespected me. Not to mention spying and planning my demise. With no one else but our dearest sister, whom he used against me." He finished bitterly, dropping his head. The silence fell between the men.

"Rebekah told me once that she wished to be free." Elijah replied after a while, glancing over the buildings. Klaus visibly tensed, inhaling deeply.

"Free? Free?! Have I ever held her captive against her will? Did she actually have to sell me to the enemy to feel freedom? Well then, she has her freedom! But I won't be welcoming her with open arms when she is back after centuries, left again by all those boyfriends she is so desperate to have!"

"You never allowed her to find happiness, Nik. She has the right to follow her dreams, whatever they may be." Elijah answered softly.

"No she doesn't if it means involvement with men unworthy of her!"

"You will never be satisfied with her choices, brother. And that is why she decided to get away from you and your possessiveness. Niklaus, people will not abandon you if you show them a little of kindness and acceptance."

"Is that so? Were you not the one who always declared how important this family to you is, how much you wished to redeem me? All of a sudden a pretty face shows up, and you throw away the centuries of our kinship, believing her words! Choosing her over me! The same goes for Rebekah who joined forces with my enemy, just to see me crushed!" Klaus yelled, curling his hands into fists. Everything around them seemed to stand still.

"I demonstrated you both my good will, yet you decided that helping me was not beneficial for you. You decided that your monster of a brother do not deserve to fulfill his vision. How kind and accepting of you." Elijah winced, but Klaus's expression remained cold. "As you can see, I managed to reclaim our residence without your help and against Rebekah's plotting. I will have a family, brother. A family which will be on my side for good and bad times." He once again turned towards the streets, crossing his arms on the chest.

The dark-haired man licked his lips and took few steps closer to his brother. "We are your family, Nik. The other people will desert you, we stuck with you for decades. If you really had wanted us to be together, you would have given up this devastating pursuit of power. For your own sake, as well as for ours." Klaus looked up at him, his features soft and close to regretful. Elijah continued.  
"We tried to be there for you, although you literally stabbed us countless of times. We cared to follow whenever you went. We suffered through your every whim. However, you also made the decision, Klaus. You preferred to be a king than to be a brother. I only wish this castle to be sufficient enough for you to be happy on your own." Elijah began walking away only to stop abruptly, feeling the pale man's eyes on him.  
"I apologize for my unfounded accusations concerning the baby. I do not give up you, Niklaus. Or on our family. We failed you this time, nonetheless, we have forever to make things right. I know that someday we get there." With one last glance and sad smile, he departed into the night, leaving Klaus alone and conflicted.


End file.
